Zeolites are crystalline aluminosilicate compositions which are microporous and which are formed from corner sharing AlO2 and SiO2 tetrahedra. Numerous zeolites, both naturally occurring and synthetically prepared are used in various industrial processes. Synthetic zeolites are prepared via hydrothermal synthesis employing suitable sources of Si, Al and structure directing agents such as alkali metals, alkaline earth metals, amines, or organoammonium cations. The structure directing agents reside in the pores of the zeolite and are largely responsible for the particular structure that is ultimately formed. These species balance the framework charge associated with aluminum and can also serve as space fillers. Zeolites are characterized by having pore openings of uniform dimensions, having a significant ion exchange capacity, and being capable of reversibly desorbing an adsorbed phase which is dispersed throughout the internal voids of the crystal without significantly displacing any atoms which make up the permanent zeolite crystal structure. Zeolites can be used as catalysts for hydrocarbon conversion reactions, which can take place on outside surfaces as well as on internal surfaces within the pore.
Applicants have successfully prepared a new family of crystalline aluminosilicate compositions designated UZM-26. The family includes an as-synthesized layered composition designated UZM-26P; a calcined three dimensional microporous zeolitic composition designated UZM-26; an ion-exchanged form of the as-synthesized composition designated UZM-26PX; and a calcined three dimensional microporous zeolitic composition of the ion-exchanged composition, designated UZM-26X. The topologies of these UZM-26 family members are distinct from each other and other aluminosilicate species in the prior art. The layered composition can also be expanded and exfoliated by using cationic surfactants. The as-synthesized layered composition, UZM-26P, is prepared using a structure directing agent such as hexyltrimethylammonium hydroxide, [CH3(CH2)5NMe3]+OH−, plus an alkali earth metal such as Ca2+ using the Charge Density Mismatch Process for synthesizing zeolites as described in US Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0095195.